


【病毒狗/R】震惊！！！！四旬老人竟然被…

by aick



Category: Watch Dogs - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aick/pseuds/aick
Kudos: 9





	【病毒狗/R】震惊！！！！四旬老人竟然被…

说实话，我一点也不想来这里，Alex缩在位置里，希望自己马上能进入休眠状态，可惜他没有冬眠这个功能  
Alex坐在球场的角落里，兜帽被硬扯下来露出一张不怎么友善的脸，手上捏着两张棒球赛的票根，芝加哥队VS纽约队，赛事激烈，人声鼎沸，脸上涂着油彩的狂热粉在前排举着队标——当然，Aiden和Alex都认不出来上面写了什么，为了融入人群，只是为了融入而已，Aiden在入场的时候被硬塞了一个小旗子，破罐子破摔的握着一个傻乎乎的白色队旗，这像是投降，Alex揶揄他  
恭喜你学会新的名词，Aiden懒得看他，握着手机点点点，屏幕上的代码看着头疼，Alex觉得自己有必要再吸收几个工程师学习一下操控这座城市的技术，他不介意成为第二个程序员传奇，T骨绝对会杀了你，Aiden说出了他的评价，顺便抹黑了某位接地气程序员的名声  
他杀不死我，Alex对自己食物链顶端的地位毫不谦虚，白光子弹都不一定做得到  
喔，我会考虑一下和黑色守望做交易这件事的，Aiden关掉了天书，抬手想要把帽子压低，然而发现自己并没有戴帽子  
两人今天都没有穿那套常规服装，Aiden把自己的标准风衣丢进了洗衣店，换上了中年颓废男性必备格子衬衫，Alex则是被逼着换了层表皮  
给我把这个发光的皮夹克换掉，Aiden瞪着病毒，后者不情不愿的关闭了发光功能，惨兮兮的套了件黑外套，从出门到入座都只有吸收这件衣服的想法  
给我憋着，Alex想起了Aiden在出门前的嘱咐，感到一阵恶寒，仿佛下一秒就要被泡到水里

所以你想干什么，坐在这里看两个小时手机吗，Alex闭着眼睛继续试图休眠，避免控制不住把这群吵闹的人类吸收的不稳定性事件发生  
有个和黑色守望有关系的人在这里，Aiden黑入球场内的摄像头，把那个对Alex有巨大威胁的家伙放大到模糊，后者探过脑袋想一睹真容，看不清，Alex抱怨道  
三排四座，Aiden懒得和他废话，看着实时播放的大屏幕打发时间  
我们是要让他人间蒸发还是分尸丢进下水道，Alex终于有了点兴致，背后冒出几根触手蠢蠢欲动，Aiden用小白旗拍了拍黑里透红的触手，你收敛点，椅子都要吸收没了，Aiden看着白旗，切割整齐的缺口把纽约队标吞了一半，哨声响起，芝加哥队胜利，尖叫和欢呼响彻场馆，两人不为所动，坐在座位上当木头

你明明可以在门口埋伏，Alex和Aiden蹲在灌木丛后等待目标出现，Aiden盯着手机屏幕自动过滤了病毒的垃圾话，或者买一个和那人比较近的座位票  
前排的票卖完了，Alex可以发誓自己第一次从Aiden那里听到这么老实的回答  
…你是金盆洗手了吗，Aiden的动作顿了一下，心中萌生了把Alex按进密歇根湖底的计划  
金盆洗手是不可能的，Aiden黑进无辜路人的银行卡，剥削了一笔存款

Aiden的暗杀计划被行事高调的黑光病毒完全打乱，Alex从灌木丛中窜出，像极了小学男生吓唬女孩子的幼稚行为，油腻地中海男人十分配合的尖叫起来，惊的Aiden赶紧调出监控查看周围是否有人，枪声和惨叫一并响起，Alex贴心的往Aiden那里移了移充当掩体挡子弹，几秒后世界恢复宁静，Aiden删除了监控换上提前录好的静止画面，给还在睡梦中的老秦打个电话来收拾烂摊子  
晚餐有着落了，病毒一脸无所谓的耸耸肩  
下次记得不要见血，Aiden更加坚定了把病毒按进密歇根湖底的想法

Alex用手按下了操控车窗的按键，感谢上帝，他没有直接把玻璃窗打破，上回Aiden因为病毒的暴力行为导致被玻璃碎片划伤脸的事还记忆犹新，医院挂号用的是假身份，Alex是家属，Aiden恶劣的给他贴上了亲儿子的身份，病毒嫌恶的看着Aiden，要不是你脸上贴着纱布我早就一拳上去了，Alex恶狠狠道

你在看什么  
病毒挂在车窗上，几根翘起的头发被风吹的毫无形象可言  
看湖，Alex盯着黑压压的湖面，想象自己如何突破水的阻力沉到水底  
要下去走走吗，Aiden向不亲水病毒发出邀请，还没等他答应便停下车打开车门往湖那里走  
操你的，Aiden…  
Alex站在护栏边盯着水面，生怕下一秒就会自由落体融入其中，这有什么好看的，Alex咬牙切齿道  
不是你一直在看吗，Aiden站在边上对着手机，闪着亮光的屏幕在黑夜里白的刺眼，这样都没得近视也是一种奇迹，Alex伸手  
把手机按灭，为保护中年人视力做贡献  
…路上太无聊了才会看，Alex不想继续没有营养的对话，打算把话题掐死  
这里钓得到鱼吗，Aiden失去了唯一的娱乐活动也只好对着湖面发呆  
这里的鱼没被船底的螺旋桨卷死就不错了  
走吧，Aiden拽着病毒的兜帽往车上扯，Alex罕见的没有反抗，小幅度挣扎几下后配合的摔进后座

Alex抬头看了眼数字时钟，2月14，20：44

Aiden Pearce，所以你是想在情人节那天和我去看棒球赛，哈，说好听点，这是约会，Alex把碍事的衬衫从Aiden身上褪下，触手攀上了胸口渐渐缠上老狐狸的身子，Aiden被按在门板上动弹不得，被戳破秘密后也懒得还嘴，去床上做，Aiden抬腿屈膝顶上了病毒的胯部，幽绿的眼睛与其对视  
触手伸入了穴口小心的为其扩张，绿色的眼睛蒙上一层雾气，压抑的喘息与水声充斥了狭小的空间，病毒用尖牙在Aiden的脖颈那留下痕迹，老狐狸抱怨要在夏天穿高领毛衣，病毒调笑他天天穿大衣的事实  
扩张草草了事，Alex把欲望全数送入甬道之中，撕裂般的疼痛使得最后一根紧弦断裂，Aiden无法克制的低喘叫喊，病毒不打算给他留下缓冲的时间，不断的往前列腺上顶撞换来沙哑的喘息，触手缠上身体将Aiden的手臂紧箍在背后，将所有挣扎扼杀在触手的淫威下，Aiden的视野越发模糊，过大的刺激使得身体变得敏感，高潮的到来使得每一次顶撞都带来无法承受的快感，理智破碎的七零八碎，Aiden无意识的扭动了下腰身浑然不知这种动作是在勾引人  
Aiden将双腿架在病毒的腰间将全身暴露在眼前，病毒借机把腿抬高继而挺得更深，柔软的内壁包裹着阴茎，Alex庆幸自己不会被夹射这一事实，掐紧了Aiden的腰身继续挺动  
一阵又一阵的高潮来临，精液与浊液打湿了小腹，无力的叫喊被毫无章法的吻全数堵回口中，犬齿不经意的磕碰咬破了嘴唇，Alex用舌尖抵舔去血液，吻去Aiden眼角的泪水  
性事以Aiden的缴械为结尾，Alex好心的提前抽出在人腿间摩擦几下射在人腿间，免去了被暴揍的风险  
Happy valentine's day，Aiden在睡去前听见了病毒吝啬又别扭的祝福


End file.
